Se mi Draco
by Kattlen Montoya
Summary: Esta historia es basada en una de las parejas mas amadas y aclamadas de la saga DRINNY/DRANNY Ginevra Stuart pelirroja,ojos marrones conseguira una beca para una importante escuela donde conocera a Damian Malfec rubio y de ojos grises sus familias estan enemistadas desde hace mucho pero aun asi Ginny esta dispuesta a decir SE MI DRACO


Cap. 1: De cómo empezó nuestra pequeña gran historia de amor

A veces uno se despierta sin saber que ese día iba a iniciar algo muy importante en tu vida porque la vida es así siempre te tiene algo preparado. Ese día ni imaginábamos que íbamos a conocer al amor de nuestras vidas que unas simples palabras como "Se mi Draco" iban a empezar algo tan lindo tan puro como esto. Porque algunas veces te enamoras de algún personaje de un libro o novela pero siempre te recuerdas a ti mismo que no existe pero esta historia trata de no rendirse de que en algún lugar del mundo te está esperando tu alma gemela, la representación de tu amor platónico. Atrévete a decir _**Se mi Draco….**_

 _ **Damián y Ginevra**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuerdo que ese día desperté con un golpe en la cabeza de parte de muy odioso primo Rob, al abrir los ojos lo encontré viéndome el muy cínico con una sonrisa ladeada, en sus manos se hallaba un almohadón, antes de que pudiera encararle cogió mi álbum de fotos de Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton y salió corriendo. Rápidamente baje detrás de él.

-Dámelo-le grite mientras el negaba mientras el alzaba mi álbum fuera de mi alcance.

-Alcánzalo tu chaparrita-dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua. Yo rápidamente me acerque a Charlie; su hermano mayor.

-Charlie el jirafon de Rob me quito mi álbum-mi primo rápidamente le arrebato de sus sucias manos mi álbum ahora fue mi turno de sacarle la lengua.

-¿Draco papacito Malfoy?-gire a ver quien había dicho eso y me di cuenta que mis hermanos los gemelos Fabián y Gideon veían con interés mi álbum y habían llegado a la parte en la que salían las fotos de los ABS de Tom estaba segura de que mi cara estaba del color de mi pelo o sea literal parecía un tomate- oh qué bello es Draco y estoy dispuesta a quitárselo a esa Pansy Parkinson-dijeron imitando mi voz porque tenían que leer mis escritos.

-Dejen de molestar a su hermana-les regaño mamá- y Ginny anda tráeme 3 huevos del gallinero.

-Si mama-dije y me fui no sin antes quitarles mi álbum, antes de que pregunten si, me llamo Ginevra como Ginevra Weasley pero en mi caso es Ginevra Stuart mi familia tiene muchas similitudes con la familia pelirroja amigos de Harry Potter, somos 9 mis padres se llaman Bob y Mary, tengo 3 primos que viven con nosotros y son millonarios son Charlie; el mayor; Bill ; un año menor que él; y Robert; un año mayor que yo; Prewett, tengo 3 hermanos son Peter ; 2 años menor que Bill; Fabián y Gideon; 2 años mayores que Rob; al igual que ellos yo soy la única mujer en 9 generaciones y no tenemos mucho dinero, mamá se rehúsa a usar el dinero de mis primos ya que no le parece correcto a pesar de que ellos se lo han ofrecido miles de veces, ella viene de una familia rica pero lo abandono todo cuando se caso con papá, todos somos pelirrojos y mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Artefactos, papá vigila y ayuda a las personas que tienen cosas raras. Charlie bautizo nuestra casa como La Madriguera ya que se parece mucho a la de los Weasley. Al volver a la casa todos estaban sentados con una mirada seria tome asiento y espere a que la bomba explote.

-Ginny tu madre y yo hemos decidido aceptar la beca que te dio la escuela de Cambridge hace 3 años-dijo mi padre y me quede en shock.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Ese día no era uno bueno para mí desperté y luego de cambiarme baje a desayunar en la sala mis padres conversaban acaloradamente.

-Emh… buenos días?-dije indeciso.

-Buenos días para ti también Damian-dijo mi madre cortésmente.

-Siéntate Damian hay algo de lo que debo hablarte-dijo cortante mi padre.

-Que es de lo que quieres hablar?

-Damian me he enterado de que este año va a asistir a Cambridge la hija de Bob Stuart he hablado con el director y él me dijo que la "chica" fue invitada con una beca a la escuela hace 3 años y recién ahora acepta esta invitación. Por eso te hago acordar de la enemistad de los Malfec con los Stuart, es por eso que he de pedirte que no te juntes con esa muchacha-dijo mi Padre, claro que sabia el conflicto entre ambas familias, mi tatarabuelo Andrew Malfec estaba cortejando a una dama llamada Rose Winehouse pero Septimus Stuart logro enamorarla y desde ese momento los Malfec y los Stuart no congeniamos. Sabía que tenía que obedecer a mi padre, aunque tenía curiosidad por esa muchacha.

Draco

Es Damian Malfec

Ginevra

Es Ginny Stuart

"Se mi Draco" 


End file.
